Dr Am
by Johnny Rotten
Summary: This story contains drug abuse, homicide, homosexual couples, insanity and masochism, it is R for a reason. It's a finished story!
1. Humpty Dumpty

Authors Note: Bare with me. It starts out really weird, but you'll catch onto the style. It is almost like a mystery and suspense and comedy all rolled into one. It centers around Draco, but there are lots of supporting characters as well, like Snape and Harry. Okay, and there is a plot! (Um, sort of) Enjoy!

**Dr. A.m. **

What was it, eight, nine, ten at night. What was she doing here? Why did she even look like she remotely cared? I don't care any more, why should she? Daddy doesn't care, daddy doesn't love me, daddy doesn't, why should she! 

Draco walked into the classroom silently and gracefully. Snape was at his desk, a big deep red oak desk, filing through papers with a grim expression. He was blissfully unaware of the boy behind him. Draco walked in front of the desk, placing two pale hands on the smooth, cold wood, leaning himself down, so his mouth was right next to Snape's left ear. A smirk played on his bored, pink lips.

"Boo" he whispered. Snape jumped and bit, but no too much, he was able to suppress most of his surprise. He straightened his papers and looked Draco in the eyes. Two cold, almost lifeless eyes. 

"What have I told you about coming in here like that." Draco frowned a bit. 

"But you like it when I visit you." Snape smiled a bit and replied:

"Yes, I do enjoy our conversations. I meant sneaking up on me in such a manner." I looked at the papers, that would probably go un-graded until tomorrow, and back to the boy in front of me. Draco never came to my office without a reason.

"How is Lupin?" I looked up, a bit shocked. No one knew about that… and perhaps he didn't either, perhaps he knows I'm a spy and can keep in touch with Lupin, maybe he is just curious. I didn't reply fast enough for him.

"Don't strain yourself thinking too much Severus, it was apparent in my third year what you two were." I walked in on you more then once. Severus paled. Obviously worried that other students found it apparent also. But I doubted it, Granger is smart with books, not with life, and no where in any of the schools text books does it describe the signs of lust and love. He seems to be searching for words again. Tsk, Severus, you are usually so quick to retort. 

"I doubt any other student found out. And Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone, and even though Lupin is teaching here this year again, you are pretty good at sneaking around, so your secret is safe." My words don't seem to settle him, in fact he seems a bit suspicious. And he looks as if he is going to speak.

His breath on mine, my lips on his. It felt so nice, so right, I didn't want to let go. As I slipped out that morning I could still feel him all over me. It was nice.

"Why," he did speak! "are you telling me this?" I cock my head to the side and say:

"What do you mean?" His eyes narrow at me, I put on my 'I'm so confused' face, he isn't amused.

"This-this is blackmail! No one gives black mail without some alternative motive!" Ah. How true.

I wondered why they would always stare at me. I thought it was natural, things were just this way, it happened to everyone. But I was wrong. Strangers, friends, they'd all stare and ask how and why and when. I'd answer, oblivious to everything. People started taking pity on me, and I always wondered why, then I found out it was natural, it didn't happen most people. Daddies aren't supposed to hit you. Daddies aren't supposed to touch you. Not like that. But I didn't know, I thought it was natural. Damn.

I was shocked. He left, his hips swaying slightly. What he told me, what he asked of me! How could I- how did he expect me to react! He said it so casually, like it happened to everyone. He showed me the bite, as if it were a cut from falling down. But it wasn't. Vampires weren't common… and to be bit by one! I don't know what to think, should I be thinking 'Poor Malfoy, poor, poor, poor boy! How will he ever get through his life.' or 'So that's why he is suddenly wearing turtle necks and scarves and why he is avoiding the sun like a plague.' or 'The freak! I should have him expelled before he loses control and bits someone!' And to ask me! Me to get him blood. He says he doesn't care how or from what, just blood.

"Say it's for a potion, then slip it to me, if we get caught, just say it is sleeping draught. If the person demands the bottle and finds blood, say you misplaced it and mislabeled. I can only live on blood flavored candy from HoneyDukes for so long." He had it all planed out, every word! I bet he sat in bed last night thinking and mapping out every exact sentence and word! How could he put me in this position! 

Snape pushed his chair back and hurriedly escaped to his private quarters where he could dream that none of this happened. Tomorrow he would most likely go to Hagrid asking for blood that he needed for a potion.

He had died. The funeral was set and the rain was gently falling. The sky was gray. It just sat there, emotionless and gray clouds. How appropriate. The rain fell quietly. It was a depressing rain, not pouring, but not a spring shower. It wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold, it just was, and the black clashed with the horribly tacky flowers everyone had bought for him. But not me. I bought white roses and dyed them black. 

Draco smiled as a vial dropped on his bed, the glass was tinted, but he knew it was the blood he had asked for. He had known Snape would do he biddings, he just didn't know Snape would be so quick. He grinned at the bottle and tugged gently on the cork. It came off with a pop. 'Pop'. Snape cringed as Draco took a slow and long drink, savoring the blood on his tongue. He drank till half was left, then put the cork back on. 

"Thank you Severus, that was very refreshing. Mind you, not as good as human blood, but satisfactory." Snape looked a bit unnerved. Terrified by the thought that Draco had had human blood and that meant there were other vampires… or… 

'TWO BODIES FOUND, DRAINED OF BLOOD.'

'ANOTHER BODY FOUND, DEATH EATERS SUSPECTED.' 

'DEATH EATER FOUND, DEATH EATERS NO LONGER SUSPECTS.'

All summer there had been headlines.. And some last year during school. Snape thought a moment, six. Six headlines, seven bodies. He shivered. 

'Homicide. Draco murdered all those people! I can't…. Dumbledore must be informed of this.' I had been in shock all day, barely able to teach my first years, spilling a potion my third year class, and my fifth years, their next. I can't face him, not now 'What if he decides that the blood I'm giving him isn't good enough! Which student will he go after first?'

"Potter!" I can feel the color draining from my face, "Get out of my way." It isn't a loud, angry voice, it soft, and silky, demanding and seducing. It hits me that Draco might be pure evil. That Draco could potentially be more of a threat than Voldemort. He has been getting much higher marks, even better than Granger since the third year. 

His classes tipped to the side slightly, so one end was higher than the other. His colored cheek resting against the harsh fabric of his school uniform. I notice things about him. That he really isn't Golden and that a stray strand of hair has fallen in front of his eyes. His eyes which are stunningly green, except not now, not now because they are closed. I hope Snape doesn't notice, Harry looks so peaceful, and I am happy watching him. 

Harry yawned quietly, wiping the bit of spit at the corners of his mouth. He hadn't meant to fall asleep and was glad Snape hadn't caught him. Harry knew he was lucky that Snape hadn't caught him. He shifted, looking over at Hermione, her paper full of notes. 'What does she write down? I don't understand half of what Snape is saying.' He looked closer at her paper. '…and then stir twice clockwise and put in two strands of unicorn hair. Wait till boils and then add…' Harry felt someone watching him. He turned around and found himself staring into a pair of emotionless gray eyes. He turned around quickly. 'Malfoy! Was is he staring at me…probably planning something evil, like my doom. Nothing out of the ordinary.' Harry, feeling a bit more comforted, went back to ignoring Snape. 

Tommy can you hear me. Tommy can you see me. And Tommy doesn't know what day it is, he doesn't know who Jesus was and what praying is… I sometimes relate Tommy to myself. It was a bad Muggle movie, but the character Tommy… It was a bit unnerving and still is when I look into a mirror. Of course, now it is just weird, but back then, when I could see myself, I'd just stare. Sometimes I would forget what I am staring at and just stare through and away and at nothing. However, I've grown up. I've grown up daddy, I've grown up. Ha. 

"For a month. I've been getting vial's from Snape. He seems scared one day I'll turn on him and drink his blood, but I don't imagine it would taste that good. He finds it even more unnerving that I've taken to wearing muggle clothing, like it is some sign, an evil vampire omen. I'm not sure what goes on in Snape's head, but I'm sure that he either thinks way too much or not at all. 

Don't get me wrong. I like Snape. At this point in time he is my bestest friend. I hope he won't go away, most of my playmates tend to go away. Like you daddy, but I made you come back, didn't I. You were bad boy, or should I say a bad daddy. You made mommy look at me like that! You made her think I was crazy and… and tainted, but I'm not! You went away daddy, but now you've come back. I made you come back! You can't hurt me and you can't touch me, I own you like I own Severus. Like I will own Harry. And none of you can hurt me and you can't leave me. Never." 

Draco's eyes were wild. His back is turned to me, but I could see as he talked to me. Maybe he is crazy, maybe it is the lack of blood, or maybe it is a bit of both. I won't pretend not to be frightened, I tied to a chair in some unknown room of Hogwarts, any sane person would be scared. But I won't give him the satisfaction of looking scared. His mother cried, so cried a lot. Granted, she lived and I probably won't, but I have too much pride.

Draco looked at his father, turning around so he could face the man who looked exactly like him. Face the man who let him grow up like this! Draco eyed Lucius, looking him up and down, no doubt trying to calculate the perfect punishment. Wrapping his fingers delicately around his wand Draco whispered the words that determined Lucius's fate.

"A cow!" Lucius's voice was both bewildered and angry.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" I looked at my father. I was rather bored at the time and still am. I knew he would think I was going to kill him, but what good would it have done me if he was dead? 

"You turned me into a cow stuffed animal! Of all things, it had to be a cow! Why not a bunny? I like bunnies! Can't I be a bunny?" I rubbed my forehead, he was giving me a head ache, didn't he realize that I couldn't care less. Ignoring his loud protests I picked him up and put him in my bag and said:

"You are lucky I'm letting you talk! So be happy and shut up! You're going to be like my pet."

Draco walked into the classroom silently and gracefully. Snape was at his desk, a big deep red oak desk, filing through papers with a grim expression. He was blissfully unaware of the boy behind him. Draco walked in front of the desk, placing two pale hands on the smooth, cold wood, leaning himself down, so his mouth was right next to Snape's left ear. A smirk played on his bored, pink lips.

"Boo" he whispered. Snape jumped and bit, but no too much, he was able to suppress most of his surprise. He straightened his papers and looked Draco in the eyes. Two cold, almost lifeless eyes. 

"This seems very familiar." Snape said, as he put his pen away. "I told you, I'll come to you with the blood, I won't have it until tomorrow." Draco smiled.

"I didn't come for blood this time!" He practically chirped. Snape was worried. Very worried.

"Oh." It was the only thing he could manage. 

"I came to show you something." Snape raised an eyebrow and stretched his neck a bit so he could see what Draco was doing more clearly. Draco pulled a stuffed animal, a stuffed animal pig to be precise and put it on the table.

"Say hi." Draco demanded. The cow looked rather grumpy, but it said, to Snape:

"Hello Severus, it has been a while." 

I jumped back. "Lucius!" Christ! This was too funny. Draco had turned his father into a cow! A Stuffed animal cow! It was fucking hilarious! I couldn't help bursting out laughing, Draco was smiling too, but Lucius looked pissed, which made me laugh harder. Once I got myself in order and stopped laughing I inquired how this happened. I have no idea what to think about Draco any more. He is completely nuts. 

The graveyard was chilling. I try not to go too often, but there I was. I avoided walking too close to the graves in fear of hands coming up and grabbing my ankle. Like at the end of Carrie. I'm always watching over my shoulder for weird looking people wandering around among the graves, I don't feel like being eaten by zombies, not today anyway. 

Harry didn't know what to think. The Headline was clear. 'LUCIUS MALFOY DISAPPEARS'. Ron thinks he has gone off to join the Death Eaters, Ron says Draco will disappear next. Hermione wonders why the Mrs.'s is still at the Manor and why she denies knowing anything of the disappearance of her husband. Though, Hermione noted, the Newspaper said that she was rather distraught and shaken, as if in shock. 

"Do you think Malfoy knows where… um Malfoy is? I bet if we used the polyjuice potion again and got hairs from Crabbe and Goyle-" Hermione interrupted Ron.

"No, no, he doesn't seem to keen on them any more. He is always with Snape and how would we manage that!? Firstly, Draco would realize that we aren't Snape and how would we get Snape out of the castle?" Harry put his head in his palms and sighed. If they were going to make Polyjuice they needed to start now.

"Should I inform Moaning Murtle that we will be requiring the use of her bathroom again?" Hermione smiled and Ron smirked. The three put their heads together, keeping the rest of the world out, and started to plan. 

"He gave me a sense of comfort I guess. He was so, so predictable, yet so spontaneous. It will be hard to live with out him there, beside me…" I pause. The clouds are still gray and it is still raining. It seems so wrong for me, me of all people, to be giving his eulogy. They said that he asked for me by name. So they lead me here from my room, dragging me outside, forcing me to talk about a man who died. I knew him once, but not for years. "He touched many lives, he did so many things in his life, right up till his dying day. If he were still alive, I'm sure he'd be out doing something big and amazing right now. I'm sure." They didn't give me time to prepare a speech. I don't even know how he died or who he was when he died. I missed my room. I was making it up as I went. Bloody hell, I need a drink.

I had tried to be as quiet as I could be. Snape was sleeping in his private quarters, which was only a door away from where I am. Hermione gave me a list of all the ingredients that I needed to get. Most I could find in the students store, but some of these were in Snape's personal stash, which is what I was trying to open now. 

"Potter." It was barely a whisper, but that cold voice made me shiver all over. I looked around and standing in the door way was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. He was smirking slightly as he sauntered towards me, swaying his hips slightly. 

"Welly, well, well, what do we have here. I thought you Gryffindors' were the clean types, didn't do junk like this." I'm a bit confused 'Clean?' The door to Snape's stash opened. There were bottles and jars and vials. I looked for what I needed, but before I could Draco's hand reached into the closet. 'Shit, I forgot he was here, I guess I got distract- what is he looking for??' I didn't have to ask. He answered before I could.

"Now if you were anyone else I wouldn't let you get near this stuff, especially not the good stuff. But I like you well enough Potter." He flashed a grin my way. I was so confused. He pulled out a paper bag and shifted through its contents. "Here" he produced a small bag filled with white powder.

"I assume you have your own needle. God, you junkies will put yourself in a lot of danger for a good hit. Do you know what Snape would do if he knew you stealing from his stash." He held out the bag to me, I looked at it through large, curious eyes. Was it poison. 

"Umm, what is this?" I ask finally, taking the bag and examining it. He looks a bit shocked, then smiles and shakes his head.

"Just take it, pretend it's a gift. don't tell anyone were you got it from, I refuse to become a dealer and Heroine is so expensive these days. Now shoo." 

Blood. I need it now!! Snape has been slacking, too many hits this week. Ever since Lupin came back he has been shooting up more and more. It was like this in my third year too, he was at it every day, sometimes too out of it to even stand up! And then over summer break he went through that terrible withdraw. He was clean for almost two years, but then Lupin came back. 

There are so many students, so pretty and full of blood. But they are up there and it's sunny up there. I don't have the strength to get up to get my sun blocking potion any way. So I'm laying in bed with the curtains drawn praying that Snape will remember my blood. He was supposed to bring it yesterday. But his stash got broken into and he was too angry. My fault. Dad is no help in this matter. He is a damn cow. I smile at the thought. I left him with Snape. I wonder, can stuffed animals shoot up too? 

To my annoyance my curtains are pulled open and Pansy's concerned face comes into view. 

"You missed Herbology." She ever so politely informs me. Her neck so daintily exposed. Soft flesh. Not my first choice, but she will work. I really can't be blamed for what was about to happen. Snape didn't bring me my blood, otherwise I could have resisted this temptation, but alas! And it's not as if I hunted her down, she came to me, on her own! Delivering her blood on a silver platter. I only wonder what shall I do with the body. But never mind that now.

"Very nice to see you Pansy dear." My fangs exposed in my toothy grin. 

The coffin was lowered and people threw flowers on top of the casket. The man who gave the eulogy seemed paranoid. He kept looking at the sky as if it were to betray him at any moment. I wonder where they picked him up at. I also wonder why so many people are here. What did he do that was so great? From what I heard he was pretty sick. Oh well.

"HE GAVE YOU HEROINE!?" Hermione screeched, completely outraged and confused. Harry looked down, a bit ashamed that he hadn't gotten anything on the list, but instead got muggle drugs. Hermione was in hysterics. 

"Why does Snape even have drugs in his stash! This is wrong, it's illegal! Or at least it is for muggle teachers! I wonder if he takes it or just deals it! You didn't get one item off the list Harry! Not ONE!" Ron looked relieved that for once Hermione was yelling at Harry and not him. Harry shifted uncomfortably under Hermione's glare.

"Well, what was I supposed to do! Dra- I mean Malfoy just showed up and started talking about, I don't know and then handed me this bag and and just lead me out of the room! It all happened so fast!" There was a long pause the Ron said:

"So, What is heroine?"

'This is my last hit. My last hit. My LAST hit.' I ran my fingers through my black hair, damp from sweat. I look over at my lover, laying on the floor, zoned out from his last hit. I take my spoon and hold it over the lighter. I knew Draco would want his blood, but I needed this hit. And besides, it was my last hit. I'm sure he could make it until tomorrow. Lupin rolls over slightly, smiling at me, his eye lids half closed. God does he look like a junkie. But he is so damn attractive. I move to brush his hair from out of his face, he laughs and tries to reach up to grab my hand, but fails to figure out where my real hand is. I kiss him slightly and take off my belt. He has lots of track marks. 

I shoot up. For the last time. The bloody last time. I tell him that too, as I'm slapping my arm.

"Remus, this is my last hit." He laughs, still out of it. He rolls over again and is now just staring at the ceiling. I wonder what he is thinking… Or what he is hallucinating. The world started to melt together and I feel as if I am falling. The floor gives in beneath me and I slip in to a grave and people are looking down at me. No just one person, a pretty girl with platinum blonde hair and extremely pale skin.

Draco looked down at his professors and sighed, shaking his head.

"How are you doing Severus? Did you overdose? You're eyes are still open. Can you make any sense of what is going on right now? I bet you can't. This is sad. Can you tell me where you put my father?" Draco knew he wouldn't get an answer from Snape, who seemed completely gone, so he walked over to Lupin and kick his foot. The junkie groaned and pushed himself up slightly looking at the petit blond who so annoyingly kicked him.

"What do you want Dra?" His words were unsure and slurred. His eyes didn't seem to be able to adjust on Draco and he seemed a bit, no, really out of it.

"Where's my father?" Draco hated seeing people like this. They were so gross and stupid. He prided himself in the fact that his only addiction was blood. 

"That fucking cow? He kept bitching, so I threw over there some where!" He motioned to the left side of the room, before getting up, sort of. He grouped the wall, keeping himself steady, looking for the bathroom. Draco rolled his eyes as Lupin fell into the bathroom with a thud and a groan, whining about how Draco had ruined his peace. Draco walked over to his father, who was under Lupin's desk. 

"Father." I looked up at my son. Secretly I was glad he came to get me, watching Lupin shooting up while Snape was all over him wasn't too pleasant, but I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing that. I still, in cow form, had too much pride. 

It was still raining. The coffin was in the ground and people were crying and talking and mourning. I was waiting to be taken back to my room, but no one was coming to get me, so I stood there letting people tell me how lovely my eulogy was. I was getting soaked despite my umbrella, so I closed it and let the rain pour down on me. I look back up at the sky again. And it is still gray. The clouds are moving slowly. I just watch them, with my head tilted back and the rain drops attacking my eyes and nose and lips. 

Pansy had been missing for a week. The teachers noticed at once and informed me right away. The students didn't care, not even her house mates. I doubt the teachers even really cared, they were just scared it had to do with Death Eaters. Pansy was a horrible girl who threw herself on every male in the school, who grades were unbelievably low and she had a nasty temper and sense of humor. She was a part of Malfoys' crowd, or used to be. So of course he is the first person I look to for ideas of what might have happened. 

The boy is sitting there, looking quite bored. This is strange to me, because most student are in awe when they come into my office. They are always looking around, touching, grouping, asking. It's something I thrive off of. But he just sits there, looking at me, with a bored expression on his face. 

"So Draco, do you know where Pansy went?" He looks at me quietly, his eyes and face betraying nothing, not like Harry, who I could read like an open book. 

"Why should I?" I tense a bit at his cold demeanor, but answer:

"You are in her house, and from what I and my colleagues could tell, the closest student to her. Perhaps she told you?" 

"I know what you want me to say Albus, I know you want me to tell you that she was recruited by the Death Eaters and left school to join the Dark Lords forces. And you want me to tell you that she isn't the last, that the Death Eaters are going to start recruiting all the students from Slytherin and that my Father is apart of that and that he is alive, but I can't. Why can't I? Maybe because I really don't know what is going on, or maybe because I know for a fact that it is false but I don't know where she is… or maybe it is true and I know, but I'm a Death Eater, so I can't tell you. Maybe." I leaned back in my chair and ran my old hand through my beard. This was going no where. 

"Ah, so you're telling me that you won't tell me what happened to Pansy." A smile played across his lips. 

"Nope." I sighed, frustrated. It was going to be a long night. I hoped he knew that he wasn't leaving my office until I got some solid answers. 

People used to laugh at me. I was so small. It was like a defect, like I was born wrong. They'd laugh and they'd point, as if I were just a carcass and couldn't hear them, but I could. I think they thought I was an idiot, or that I was weak, I didn't care after a while. A year or two of being hated I became adjusted. Some people, like my teacher, Ms. Florence, said I was disturbed and doomed to live in an insane asylum. I told her she was doomed to die. And she was, I didn't lie or threaten her, all people died didn't they? So she paddled me, it wasn't to uncommon then, but it hurt and it was embarrassing. She was the first to go. 

Ron looked at Harry who was quietly stirring the potion. Ron wanted to know why heroine was so bad. It sounded like fun. He wanted to try it. When he told Hermione that, she went off on him. He backed down after that. Nothing was worth one of Hermione's lectures. Any way, he didn't know what she did with them, because the next night she went to Snape's room to get what they needed for the potion and got rid of the bag of heroine. 

"Is it almost done? It's been weeks since we started it!" Hermione growled a bit in the general direction of Ron, looked at the book and back at the potion. After some thought, she nodded.

"Actually, yes, it is done. But we need a lock of Snape's hair or something and we need to get Snape out of the castle." As she said that she bottled up the potion. Harry obediently started to clean the caldron in the sink. Hermione smiled at him and looked down at Ron, who was cleaning up the extra ingredients. She had them trained so well! All those years of them being hopeless slobs, they now cleaned up after themselves. 

"If we are prompt, we might be able to get Draco to talk by the end of the week!" 

I pushed up my glasses. They kept sliding down, which made doing my astronomy homework almost impossible. I had snuck away from Ron and Hermione and Moaning Murtle so I could finish it, by tomorrow all the stars I needed to map would be too out of place. I looked into the telescope, trying to adjust my glasses. This was so frustrating. 

"Hello Harry." I literally jumped, and while doing so I accidentally knocked my telescope off the ledge. I leaned over the ledge and watched it fall and fall and fall and fall and fa-

"I said Hello, Harry." His voice was impatient. I turned around and looked at Draco. 

"Hello Draco." It felt so strange, saying his first name, but he had said mine… 

"What are you doing up here alone, Harry?" He advanced on me and not subtly. A lazy finger ran down the side of my face. "Where's the mud blood and Weasel you always hang out with? Why aren't they up here protecting the golden boy?" 

He trembled under my touch. Just a year ago he would have screamed in defense of his "friends", but not now. He let me talk about them that way, because he knew. I don't know what he knew, but he defiantly knew something that made him scared. 

"They are in the common room… They don't take astronomy." He is nervous. It would be cute if it weren't so annoying. His green eyes tell me that he wants to be any where but here. I run my fingers through his short black hair. 

"Do you want to meet my father Harry?" He shakes his head 'no', as if he had a choice. I open my bag and take out daddy. 

People are slowly departing. Soon they'd all be at the mourning party, there'd be food and drink, set out on black plates, eaten with black utensils. Everyone would talk and console and I'd sit off in the corner, watching the rain fall. I'm not the only one. The man who gave the eulogy, he'd be watching the rain too. He seems to like the rain. I start to walk back to the funeral home, following the crowd. The man is still there. His head tilted towards the sky. He seems to be waiting for someone.. Or something. I gently touch his arm.

"We are all going back." I tell him a matter-of-factly, he looks at me, bewildered. 

"Are you going to take me back to my room?" 

Snape walked to his room slowly, everything was silent except for the constant buzzing. He quietly walked into his room, forgetting completely about Draco for the moment. He slumped down onto his bed and closed his eyes. Lupin could really take a lot out of a man. He rolled over, onto something. His eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked at where his body had just been. Sure enough there was a lump in the covers. Snape's breathing quickened, not wanting to look. He knew what was under there. He Didn't know how, but he just knew. He pulled the covers back slowly, hoping that he was wrong, he'd been denying it for days. There, under the covers, was Pansy's corpse. He jumped quickly off the bed.

Two weeks since she had gone missing. Draco's name echoed in Snape's mined when he first heard the rumors, but he pushed it back and shot up more and more heroine, even after he said he'd stop. The girl didn't show up for a week. It confirmed his fears. To afraid to face Draco he quite gathering blood. He found excuses not to talk to him and kept himself occupied with the other students in class. He did not want to be a part of murder. 

Snape pulled the note that was attached to Pansy's flesh off and opened it.

'Dearest Severus,

I'm sorry for the unpleasant surprise, but you've been rather forgetful lately. I grew really hungry and needed blood, the poor dear decided to check up on me at the most unfortunate time. Poor, poor Pansy. Hopefully there will be no more reasons for students 'disappear' in the future. 

Yours Truly,

Draco Malfoy

Snape folded the letter and put it in one of his robes pockets and then examined his situation. 'I need to get Draco blood and then get rid of the body… but first I need another hit.' Snape pulled himself from his bed and went to his private stash. 

Mother. Mother? Are you there, because daddy said you would be. And Daddy says not to worry about him tonight, that he has another one of his women. What did you call them before? Daddies little whores? Well, daddy is with one of his little whores and not to wait up for him tonight. Why are you crying mummy? 

"You turned your father into a cow?!" Harry was smiling. He was shocked, but the whole idea that Lucius was a stuffed animal cow was bloody brilliant. 

"Yes, well, something had to be done with him and he wouldn't be of any use if I killed him, so I turned him into a cow." Lucius was beyond angry that Draco was showing him off to Potter of all people! Didn't Draco know how proud he was? 

"Do you want to hold him?" Harry looked up at me in horror.

"Will he bite me?" I laughed softly and put Lucius in Harry's hands. 

"There is more of a chance that I will bite you." Harry stopped looking at Lucius, his smile gone. 

"What does that mean?" 

"Do you know what a vampire is?" The cow hit the floor with a thud and Harry was half way down the hall. I shook my head with a smile and took chase after the boy. 

He led me into a room, but it wasn't my room. There were lots of people in this room and there was lots of black, everything was done in black. People are talking and eating, they don't take any notice to me. He leads me across the room and sits me in a chair in front of the window so I can watch the rain. I still feel him behind me, but I don't care, I watch the gray skies, waiting for them to come and take me back to my room. 

"Well, this is a situation you've gotten yourself into Draco." Snape looked at the frustrated blond. Draco tsked. He already knew the situation he was in, he didn't need Snape reminding him. 

"You have a body-" 

"No, you have a body, I gave it to you." Snape cringed at the tone of Draco's voice and at the thought of the body being his. 

"_We_ have a body, Lucius is a cow _and _you have Harry Potter tied to a chair." Draco thought for a moment and then replied:

"Your chair." Snape didn't argue with the boy. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at Harry and then at Draco. 

"This isn't like when Pansy disappeared and no one cared or noticed! People will care when they find out their Savior is missing! They will send out search parties! You- We'll be caught right away!" Draco sighed. 

"I'll think of something. I'll think of something." 

I don't pretend like I don't need help, I do. Just no one will or wants to admit that I do. Poor daddy, his son turned out so wrong, so disturbed. Now, mummy did get me a shrink, when I was eight, that's when the real problems started. Eight years old and the world hates me already. I don't mind. Not really, because I hate them back. Like I hate Ms. Florence. 

Hermione was frantic. It was always a bad sign when Harry didn't show up for breakfast. Ron sat there eating a muffin, while she worried over what life and death situation Harry had gotten himself into last night. Ron tried to reason with her to clam down, that Harry probably feel asleep while doing his astronomy, but she wouldn't listen. 

All day turned out to be Harry-less. By the end of their last class even Ron admitted something must be wrong, so they went up to see Lupin. 

Someone is at my door. And they won't stop knocking and knocking! It is so loud. It's everywhere. My eyes can't keep focused. I walk quickly to the door. I just had a joint not ten minutes ago. My head keeps twitching all around, there are sounds all around me. The open door reveal a flash of red. I stumble back. Who ever was at my door takes that as a gesture for them to come in. I can see them now, with amazing clarity, but fuck if I can remember their names.

"Professor, we hate to bother you, but do you know where Harry is?" I look at them, tilting my head, the question is echoing everywhere and it is hard to think- hey there is a crack in the wall…..

"Um Professor?" 

"Huh, what, oh… what?" The girl tapped her foot then reluctantly repeated herself. "Do you know where Harry is?" Snape had said something about a Harry… Something like Harry tied to chair- Lucius cow.. Pansy dead, don't tell…

"No." And, thank god, they left, and I was left to be high in- that crack in the wall is growing…


	2. All the Kings men

WARNING: This does contain slash. Nothing hard, but it is implied. The story has morbid themes and drug use and abuse. It is rated R for I reason, I duly warn thee. 

Dr. A.m. 

"Draco's got a gun…" Draco sang happily, a hand gun in hand. Harry looked up at him with large green eyes. Scared. This was exactly what Draco wanted. Draco sauntered to Harry's side, putting the gun to his head. The first day wasn't too bad, Draco had his moments. Harry couldn't figure out his mood swings, but it was almost enjoyable, like being on a roller coaster! You're scared shitless, but at the same time you desperately want to know what happens next. 

I'm getting just as twisted as him, I thought lazily, will he really kill me? This feeling… Your life in someone else's hand. I think he secretly knows I like this. That I've turned into some morbid pleasure seeker, but who cares! He can give it to me, I await his every movement. 

"Well, well, well, quite a predicament, aye Potter? You were raised by a muggle family, so no doubt you know that one bullet could kill you. Bang! No more Potter!" Draco licked the brim of Harry's ear, nipping at the soft flesh of the lob. Harry squirmed. This delighted Draco, who grinned viciously. 

"Don't like that Harry? Hmmm?" But before anything could go further, Draco left, much to Harry's surprise. 

Yes, what a predicament I'm in indeed! Tied to a chair, my mouth duct taped shut, and Pansy's corpse on Snape's bed. Speaking of Snape, he is over in the corner shoving a needle in his arm? For some odd reason I feel safer with Draco and a gun to my head than with _him_. However, beggars can't be choosers, and neither can hostages. I love it here. 

Now, I do realize, like Snape, that I have become Draco's possession, his toy, a puppet. I've become a regular masochist. 

I watched him as he stared out the window, muttering about some room he wanted to be in. His room. I couldn't understand how this had happened. Why am I here? The person died, a person I had long sense stopped trying to understand, a person who was evil and good and completely clueless. The man by the window reminds me of what was. He reminds me of death also. I have a strange desire to go over there and wrap my hands around his neck. Watch him struggle. But maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would just keep on prattling on and on about his room as I killed him. The skies seem grayer now and there is a low rumble of thunder. The rain continues steadily. 

Lupin looked through his chest. Desperate for any kind of hit. Two days, two days! Clean for two days and he was already hallucinating. It didn't help the school was in panic, The Boy Who Lived has disappeared. He pulled out a small white package. His face lights up in a twisted smile of ecstasy. 

"It's that new shit I bought of the street! I've been meaning to try it out!" This is his idea of fun. He takes his spoon and whips out his lighter and needle. After he slaps his arm, vein ready, he gracefully shoves the needle into his arm, pushing the drugs farther into his body. They quickly take affect. 

I can hardly contain my laughter. They've looked every where except my room! Draco is playing it cool, I haven't seen him even sweat. Albus has interrogated his several times these past two days, but it's Pansy all over. Draco won't talk. Albus is going mad with worry, his Harry is gone, and presumably dead, or fighting heroically for life, but no! He is in my quarters, tied to my chair. Draco took the duct tape off his mouth, so now he has long, pointless conversations with Lucius, who is still a cow. 

Pansy is gone now. Draco got rid of her. I offered, but Draco forbids me to leave the school, I do as I'm told. 

"Severus, a word?" Ah, the sweet voice of my capture, Draco, as I am as much a prisoner to him as Harry. I'll just pretend I don't know, pretend I think I am still my own person. I like pretending.

"You didn't come to class Mr. Malfoy." I use my teacher voice. It earns my a not-too-amused raised eye brow, but Draco has a sense of humor, and honors me with a slight smirk. God knows I need a hit, Now. 

"I needed blood two night ago." His tone implies that there is another corpse in my room. Thats okay, I believe Harry was tiring of Lucius. 

I liked to look in the mirror. Perhaps this is the root to all my problems, too self centered. Or I spent too much time looking at myself that I lost myself, or, the more logical one, I looked at myself so much I realized how horrible and worthless I really was and am. I don't look in the mirror any more. For many reasons. I don't like what I see, for I see nothing. I might have never seen anything, I might have been fooling myself. In isn't impossible, I've managed to fool myself plenty of times. Maybe I don't really exist?

Snape was too anxious to really worry that their was another missing person that could be traced back to him. He was too nervous to ask who it was that Draco had feed on, scared it might be a Weasely, or another more noticeable family. Not that getting rid of a Weasley or two would hurt anyone. No, it would be a service to the wizarding society. Draco tapped his toe against the dungeons floor. 

"I don't like that idiot Headmaster getting so damn close!" Snape's mouth twisted.

"Then free Potter! That would end the frantic search!" Draco laughed bitterly.

"You should stop using, it has made you stupid! Once golden boy leaves your room, he'll prance about telling everyone about how Snape and Malfoy kept him hostage for almost three days." Snape nodded in agreement. No, they couldn't just let the boy go. Draco was right. Draco was always right. Snape had turned into one of Draco's puppets, he didn't realize it while it was happening, not so much, but Draco was slowly driving him literally insane until he really couldn't think for himself. He was a mindless automaton who had a dependency on heroine. And Draco had a dependency on blood. Draco might have well bitten Snape. 

The rain is a bit heavier now and there is thunder. It frightens me. I don't like being by the window, but I can't leave it. I want to be in my room. Why are they making me stay here! I want to go back to my room, were I'm safe. My room…And that other man, he keeps staring at me. Like he wants to eat me. He scares me too. I hate him. 

"… And as a result of years of beating and rape, my son hates me! But I was just scared to show my son that I cared, I didn't know how to express my love because my father never showed me any." Lucius would have started to cry, only, he was made of cotton, so he couldn't produce any real tears. I looked at him sympathetically. 

"I understand. Have you ever tried telling Draco how you felt?" The red marks from where the duct tape hade been were still around Harry's mouth and he was still tied up to the chair, but Draco had loosened the ropes a little. He was sort of enjoying himself. Lucius was always interesting to talk to, and Snape gave the weirdest speech after he shot up the other night. And, he barely wanted to admit it, Draco, when he wasn't blatantly insane, was very pleasant to talk to. 

"But I'm too proud to tell him, besides, it's too late, he would never forgive me." Harry's mouth fell into a sad smile and he sighed. 

"Yes, but wouldn't it be a little bit better, even just for you, if you told him that you were sorry, and you loved him all along?"

"Albus, please. Why would I want to kidnap Harry Potter?" He's tired, I can tell. I won't let him squeeze anything out of me. But I silence my thoughts, he is about to retort:

"Because you are really a vampire who needs blood and you lust after Harry's." I'm shocked. How did he find out about me? A little off with the story, granted, but still! He laughs lightly.

"I'm only joking Draco, I didn't mean to insult you. Of course you're not a vampire. Death Eater's dislike vampire's almost as much as they hate Muggles." It was an exaggeration, however, it is true that Death Eaters dislike Vampire's. 

"Are you implying that I am a Death Eater?" raising an eyebrow for affect. He leans back in his chair, running his fingers through his beard. He looks at me through his crescent moon shaped glasses. It looks as if he is about to say something wise and deep. 

"If the shoe fits." I hate him. If he didn't look like all his blood were already sucked up and smell the sole of a new shoe, I'd kill him and have his blood for brunch. Gee, I hope he can't ready minds with his gloopy eyes that are always staring. 

I wonder if I need permission from Draco to leave my office. I never did before, but he seems tense as of late. I don't want to upset him, but I desperately want to see Lupin. I've been clean for a whole day. I think I am starting to go through withdraw, again. The terrible summer. I know for a fact Lupin must be off much worse though. He'd been clean for two days! Two whole days. I'm oddly proud of him, even though I want to find him, shot up with him, and have sex. Yes, lately that was our idea of a date. Very romantic. 

Harry is still talking to Lucius. I need to find Lupin. I need to have a hit. I need to have him. 

"I hate funerals, what about you?, they're so sad." Who was this lady. I needed to get to the restrooms. Funeral food sucks. The wine was cheap, but I drank my bloody fill. She had blond hair and seemed vaguely familiar. She was wearing gold earrings. Big, gaudy, fake gold earrings, with, what was most likely, a plastic pearl glued in the middle. I take another glass of wine. She wants me to take her home. I can tell, she is putting on such an act. He is staring at me, but he is staring at the rain too. I excuse myself, promising to come back later, my blood warmed with wine. It's still raining. The sky seems to be closing in on us. 

"Fancy meeting you here." Draco leaned against the wall opposite of Snape. "Going to see a certain werewolf." The full moon was three days away… And with Severus in the state he is, it didn't look like the wolfs bane potion would be brewed, nor would Draco be getting any blood, well, not from Snape.

Snape looked terrified for a moment, Draco found this comforting, Snape should be afraid of him, after all, he owned Snape. 

"I was, I wasn't… Lucius is with Harry, so it's okay.. I won't ever leave again, I just need to see him. So badly." Draco grinned. Snape never stuttered or rambled. He was cold and direct. However, he was a bit surprised. Draco never once told Severus he couldn't leave on his own accord. 

"Sevvie, don't worry. I don't mind at all if you see him, you can leave your offices when ever you feel like you need to! Just don't forget with whom your loyalties lay." I watched under a trained eye. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He bowed to me and said:

"Oh, well, thank you. Then if you don't mind, I'll be off to see Lupin." Ah, there was the Snape I knew. It was said with dignity and purpose, though his eyes did betray him, it was nice to see Stable Snape again. 

It happened again today. God my life is so fucked up. And it hurt worse the second time, I thought maybe it wouldn't, but I was naïve. Next time I'll push him away and say 'no', it won't happen again. Or maybe I'll just kill my self and the people will gather around and say 'Pity, he was a great shag.' 

I didn't know what to expect, except, I didn't expect this. After I left Draco in the hall, I felt lighter, knowing that I still had a little bit of control over my life. Of course, I'm fooling myself, but it's nice to pretend that I'm in charge again. So with this new sense of pride I felt a bit, dare I say, Jolly. Finally my silly stutter was lifted and I swept away from him without worrying if I had upset him. I could have skipped to Lupin's room, however, then I'd instantly lose the little dignity I had just gained. 

I opened the door, 'sunshine, I'm back, how are you…' and there he was. On the floor, practically drowning in his own vomit. At first I panicked. He was dead. He was dead! Oh my god! But he wasn't. I actually had a rational thought and took his pulse. I wanted to blame Draco, this was a set up that he planned to make me completely his, but I knew it wasn't. I knew it was because of the needle and the empty plastic bag. He overdosed, damn it! That idiot. He has been using for years and now he decides to overdose. 

I want to go home. I want to go to my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. I want my room. 

"Harry, how are you?" I look into his green eyes. I had previously unbound him and he was sitting on Snape's bed. He has on a clean shirt and pants, freshly showered. I can tell he is happy, lost all the itch he once had to leave this room, I've made him content. He smiles at me and replies:

"I'm fine Draco, how are you?" His legs swinging back and forth, back and forth. 

"I'm fine. What have you been up to all day?" He rolls his shoulders and arches his back slightly, closing his eyes. "Hmmm, not too much. I showered, talked to your father, watched Snape talk to nothing… what did you do?" I licked my teeth, lingering on a fang. There was a lingering taste of blood. 

"I fed." Harry's eyes snapped open. He knew Draco didn't get any blood from Snape, so he must have gotten another student. Harry peered at his keeper through thick glasses. 

"Who?" He was anxious for the answer. He sat with excitement and terror awaiting Draco's reply. 

"Colin." 

"Creevy?" Harry didn't know how to react. He felt an awful pain thinking of what Colin went through. 'Did his corpse look anything like Pansies?' 

Was there ever a normal moment? Was there ever a hug, a gentle touch? Some form of love? Maybe that's the way I am. Sad and sadistic. When did I become like this? I've always wanted it like this, everyone afraid, waiting for my next move. But inside me it has gotten to the point where I can't think, I can hardly function any more. They say the insane don't know they are insane, like the man who thinks God is telling him to collect roaches and sacrifice children, but I know I'm insane. 

Draco watched as Snape dragged Lupin's body into the room. Draco wrinkled up his nose in disgust. 

"You smell like vomit, Snape." Severus looked at him with a nervous expression and replied:

"It's Lupin that smells, he overdosed." Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Lupin's pathetic form. 'Lupin uses?' he thought quietly. Draco looked at Lupin with a sad smile. 

"Well, don't you have the needle*." Snape went to the back of his room, Harry followed with his eyes.

"I didn't know Lupin used." I pondered out loud, hoping Draco, who seemed to know a lot about a lot of things, would indulge me with the answer. He looked up from Lupin and looked at me and sighed.

"Yes, he's a very heavy user, has been for a while. He was the one that got Snape hooked in our third year." I'm surprised, from what I saw in my third year, Snape despised being with Lupin for more then a few minutes. 

"But doesn't Snape hate Lupin?" Draco laughed at my curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Wagging his finger at as one would do to a child that had been misbehaving. I looked down.

"Yes, I know."

"Snape doesn't hate Lupin. He is quite smitten with Lupin." Snape, who had returned, glared in Draco's general direction. He obviously didn't want me to know. 

He is rocking back and forth now. Still staring out that window at the damned rain. But now he's rocking and people are staring. I feel bad for him, he probably doesn't even remember why he is here or who this funeral is for or why he was chosen to perform the eulogy. I knew him once. He was strong then. I don't know him anymore. Not after I stopped fighting and he lost the will to live. We drifted. That woman is coming back. She's laughing. At him… I want to hit her, but I don't, I want to hit him, but I don't. I just take another sip of my wine and move throughout the party. 

I watched emotionless from the corner. Snape took the needle and prepared and was ready to bring Lupin back, except he couldn't get his hand to stop shaking. Harry looked confused and Lucius looked like a cow. I smiled a bit. Snape steadied his hand and plunged the needle into Lupin's chest, drain the medicine into him. Lupin jerked awake, his eye's wide and mouth hung open. The needle was still sticking strait out of his chest, but he didn't seem to notice yet. No, Lupin wouldn't die tonight. 

Hermione was irked. No, she was more then irked. Pansy, found dead. Harry, missing. Colin's, missing, and now Lupin! Dumbledore keeps questioning Draco, but gets no where. Ron is no help at all. He swears he is next on the list and hides in his bed with all the curtains drawn. The trio was split, the school in a frenzy and Draco just standing there, looking so smug. It looked like it was time to take matters into her own capable hands! It was time to crack this case wide open! Hermione stood up with new found determination and stormed out of her dorm in search for the only person who could explain all on the: Draco S. Malfoy. 

"Okay class, the Headmaster has made it mandatory that a teacher is with you at all times between classes, so here I am." Snape looked miserable. Not only did he have to watch these stupid Gryffindors and Slytherins, but he had been up all night with Lupin. They both swore to each other that they would stay clean, but Snape doubted that that would happen. Draco was leaning back in his chair, smiling. Smiling at a brown haired girl coming toward him with determination in her eyes. 

"Tell me Mr. Malfoy, were you surprised that he committed suicide?" Draco took a slow drag on his cigarette, letting the smoke out slowly. Leaning back he replied:

"Not really, he really had nothing to live for." 

"What about Snape?" Draco frowned, "Wasn't he close to him?" 

"Snape was dying on the inside. He had no control over his life, he could see that. They both could see that. That's why Snape's in St. Mungo's and _he_ is dead." The man sighed and leaned forward a bit, looking Draco in the eyes.

"Wouldn't you say you were to blame? That you twisted these men into what they became…and what about Harry-" Draco growled.

"What about Harry? You can't blame me for what he did! And Snape and Lupin, they were so deep in heroine, I didn't do that." 

"Where is Harry?" I put my hands on my hips for effect, to scare him into thinking I knew everything he knew. 

"I don't know." He thinks he is so smooth, that he can pull the cloth right over my eyes. 

"No, I think that you do know where he is! I think you know what happened to Pansy, Colin's, and Harry! I think that Dumbledore wouldn't be asking you all the time if he didn't have solid evidence that you are behind all of this!" 

"All of what Miss Granger?" Draco folded his hands on his lap and stared at me. It was fucking unnerving. 

He is playing with her. He is going to take her around in circles. Round and round. That is what he does with Dumbledore. That is what he does with everyone. Pansy is dead. Colin's is dead. Harry, Harry has lost his mind and Lucius won't shut up about what a horrible parent he is. We all know that he was a terrible parent! And Draco keeps going in circles around all of us! We are all his god damn puppets. This whole entire school is in his sickly pale hands! He needs blood, I can tell…

I look up and there he is. I don't remember his name, but his face looks too familiar. He opens his mouth as if to speak.. And then he does speak:

"The funeral is over Severus. You can go back to your room now." How does he know my name? 

"I can go back to my room." I repeat, my eyes search his face, his cold gray eyes and deathly pale skin. 

"It's over, it's all over. Now you can go back to forgetting. You'll never have to remember any more." I look at him through confused eyes. He is so cold.

"You don't remember now do you! You don't remember me and you don't remember him, and you probably don't even know why you are here."   
"I can go back to my room." 

Harry looked at Lucius. The cow was ranting on and on about something that had to do with Draco. Something that had to do with him and Draco doing things that fathers and sons should never do. Not that Draco had a choice in the matter. The pain sounded exciting to Harry. He closed his eyes and fantasized himself in the position that Draco had been in. Harry envied Draco. He knew deep down this was sick and twisted, but he couldn't help it. All his life he had played the part of the victim and hated it, he wanted to be free of pain and hate, but somewhere in his brain all sensible thought's snapped off. The idea that pain is bad clicked off. 

Dear Diary, 

Today Lucius hit me. That's all and only once. Granted it did hurt, but it wasn't too bad. I always thought that he hated me because of the way I looked. That I was too effeminate to be his son, because all of his co-workers who came to see him said to him when they saw me "Oh, what an adorable daughter you have." and he would sit there, embarrassed, telling them that I was his son. But no, he doesn't care about that. He told me. He just hates me. No reason why, just pure hate. "Since the day you were born I couldn't stand the sight of you! You just made my skin crawl and made me so angry! And it confused me. Why did I hate my only son so much, but I did." That's what he told me. That was his reason.

Draco Malfoy

"Hello Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" I looked at Dumbledore in an annoyed type fashion. He had the girl here with him. Thought that maybe having two on me would be more affective. God I'm hungry. 

"Yes, Draco, we are still concerned that you know something about all these disappearances." Hermione looked at me with a smug look on her face. As if I hadn't heard this all before.

"Well." I waited quietly for their response. Albus ran his fingers through his beard. 

"You've been acting very peculiar as of late. Like you are hiding something." 

"I have nothing to hide. Why have you only been questioning me? What about all the other students and the other professors? What about all the Death Eaters and Voldemort! Have you forgotten about them?" He looked angry and tired. 

"Just tell me where Harry is damnit!" I had never heard so angry, so desperate. He was scowling and was red in the face. Hermione looked a little shocked herself at his out burst. 

"Temper, temper Albus, I'll tell you where he is…" Albus's eyes light up, the mud blood didn't know what to do. I finished my sentence "…When I find out." He dismissed me after that. 

I took him back to St. Mungo's in my car. The truck was following us, just in case he got out of control. The rain was still pouring and he was still staring. He was as dead as Lupin. It was sad, sad to see a grown man so torn apart. The world is cruel. I'm cruel. 

It was splashed all over the papers. 'HARRY POTTER KILLS CLASS MATE!' the world sits in shock. He murdered her with a knife. He stabbed he over and over, laughing the whole time. He made no secret of it, he walked right into the Great Hall with blood all over him. Everyone thought it was his own until he announced:

"There is a bit of a mess in the Gryffindor tower, Flich. It seems I killed Hermione the messy way." Then he proceeded to sit and eat a plate of mashed potatoes with gravy, a wing of chicken, and a roll with butter. He was taken away to Azkaban later that evening. 

"When did you release him?" 

"A week after I took him hostage. He really put up a fight to leave… Wanted me to rape him, or at least that's what he kept saying. I didn't like that. I didn't want to be like my father. You know he killed her for me. Snape had stopped getting me blood and I was starving, I kept taking students lives, he wanted to help me. So he killed her. Well, it doesn't matter, I never got to drink her blood and now I am here with you." The man smiled and replied:

"You're free to go Mr. Malfoy, the government will make sure you have a case of blood each week, we thank you for your cooperation." Both men stood up, Draco extended his hand in a business like manner and the other man shook it. Draco left the office quietly. 

"Harry, get up! I'm letting you go." Harry mumbled something in his sleep. Draco grabbed his shoulder. "Harry, I said wake up and leave! You're free! And don't go into the restroom." Harry looked up at Draco.

"I don't want to leave, and what's in the bathroom." 

"Lupin, Lupin is in the bathroom and you have to leave. Go now!" Harry continued to protest. 

"Hurt me Draco. Take me! Please!" I didn't want to go back out there. I knew what I was saying must sound horrible, but I needed it. I was addicted to pain. Every time he hit me, kissed me, bite me… But he kept shoving me out the door. I saw Snape over in the corner. His eyes were huge and he was rocking back and forth. 

"Lupin is in the bathroom! Get out! Snape.." He shoved me out the door thrusting my stuff into my hands. 

"I'll get you anything you want! Just hurt me! Do you want blood, I'll get you lots of it!" But it was too late. I was talking to a door. 

Draco leaned against the large wood door and breathed:

"No. This had to stop, I won't become my father. I won't become my father." 

The End 

*Think of Pulp fiction when they "jump start" her by shoving a needle in her chest. That is what they do to Lupin.

This is the End. If you DIDN'T UDERSTAND THE ENDING READ THIS: In the end Draco realized he was becoming too much like his father, that Harry begging for all this pain was disturbing and the final snap was Lupin's body hanging in the bathroom. All the random thoughts were Draco's diary entries and all the funeral stuff, that was Snape giving the eulogy and Draco watching. Why did Draco go free in the end? I don't know, I just like Draco, plus he has a way of manipulating people. And why did Harry kill Hermione, because I wanted to kill her off. Lastly, what happened to Cow Lucius? He travels now. 


End file.
